La mort Dans un murmure
by Punky-Ray
Summary: Sakura est malade, donc Naruto se retrouve obliger de se deguiser en fille pour une mission. Mais suite à cette mission, certaine chose change... SASUNARU Yaoi homophobe bye bye


**Titre : **La Mort Dans Un Murmure...

**Genre : **Yaoi / Sasunaru / Romance et autre...

**Disclaimer : ** A part Ray Hell et Ayumi Heaven Les personnage ne sont pas à moi ( heureusement pour Itachi et Neji parce que... XD )

**Autre : ** Comme d'Habitude on ne fait pas attention aux fautes d'orthographe.. -_-' Bien sur les Homophobe on les dégage, et Les âme fragile lire cette fic c'est déconseillé U_U ( Les meurtre sont décrit et puis... Surprise merde x) ) alors aussi **/ **Pensées Personnages **/ ; [** Action/Paroles Auteur **] ; * **Action Personnages** * ; ( **Hors Sujet (HS) **)**

**Auteur : ** Bah Ray c'est évidant _ pff...

Bonne Lecture et laissez vos impressions !

« Allez Uzuratonkachi ! Bouge toi, on va être en retard ! »

Cette voix ne vous est pas inconnu, n'est-ce pas ? Normale. Qui n'aurait pas reconnu la voix de l'énigmatique Uchiha Sasuke ? Vous ? Ah bon...

« Oui, c'est bon Teme ! »

Et ça, me dites pas que vous ne le reconnaissez pas ? Ah, vous m'avez fait grand peur ! ( Laissez c'est une expression à la con –' ) Qui ne connait pas LE grand, LE beau, L'UKE Uzuma... ( Naruto : Hey ! è_é / Ray : Bon OK je reprends.. ) LE beau, LE fort, Uzumaki Naruto, fils de Yondaime Hokage, Minato Namikaze !

Bref... Je m'écarte du sujet là.. [ S'éclaircit la voix ]

« Naruto ! Même Kakashi-sensei est là ! »

« Je veux pas que vous me voyez comme ça... »

« C'est bon, c'est juste pour la mission ! »

Naruto hésita un instant... Puis finit par sortir. En effet, il était vêtu d'un Kimono Rose, avec de la dentelle sur les manches, et de magnifique fleur, dont le Camélia, comme motif dans le dos. Il avait une barrette en forme de fleur pour lui tenir ses cheveux, et un petit Sac remplit de fleur de toute les couleurs. Sasuke était bluffé, et se pinçait l'arrête du nez pour éviter l'hémorragie.

Ah, vous vous demandez pourquoi cet accoutrement ? Et Bien, Naruto devra jouer le rôle d'une jeune fille, perdu dans les bois, afin d'attirer un criminel déjà enfermé plusieurs fois pour viol. Mais Naruto ne pourra pas se servir de Jutsu, ou il se fera rapidement repérer.

Pourquoi Sakura ne joue pas se rôle. Parce qu'elle est malade. Ou chez Tsunade en train de s'entrainer, je sais pas moi ! Elle est pas là c'est tout !

Et Sasuke, et bien, il est trop arrogant, trop fier et surtout trop con pour jouer le rôle de la jeune fille innocente... Quand à Kakashi, Bah... Trop vieux et trop pervers.

Naruto on aurait put dire qu'il est trop jeune est trop bête, mais c'est quand même un garçon androgyne, avec une certaine sensibilité. Malgré le fait quel soit caché elle est présente u_u. C'est la vie.

« Je dois vraiment sortir comme ça ? »

« Oui... / Et c'est pas pour me déplaire... /»

« … »

Sur ces mots, ils partirent donc vers la grande porte. Kakashi les attendait déjà, sous la surprise de l'un et le rictus de l'autre.

Ils commencèrent leur Chemin vers la forêt. Naruto marcher sur le sentier, tendit que les deux autres suivait, sautant de branche en branche et d'arbres en arbres, surveillant l'arrivé d'éventuelle suspects. Naruto n'était pas du tout rassuré. Être la proie d'un prédateur sexuel ne l'enchantait pas le moins du monde. Mais une mission est une mission, et un ninja doit respecter les ordres de mission.

Soudain un homme – certainement ivre à voir sa façon de marcher en zigzaguant sur le chemin – fit son apparition dans le champ de vision du jeune Kitsune. Il s'arrêta devant le blond et commença à le draguer. Naruto se retenait de ne pas foutre son poing dans la figure de cette inconnu, qui pourtant, n'était pas si « mal foutu ». Il était brun au yeux vert, de frêles épaules, mais qui au niveau du torse laissait penser qu'il avait une fine musculature.

« Alors, ma chérie, que fais-tu ici ? Hic »

« J-Je me suis... Perdu... »

« Ah ! Viens donc faire un tour à la maison ! Hic ! Hey Hey ! Allez viens donc faire un tour à la maison ! … »

« Euh... »

« Non, Je plaisantais Ha Ha Ha ! T'as vraiment cru que j'étais saoul ? »

« C'est pas vraiment Risible... »

« Moi c'est Kinkiyo ( Désolé Chouchou XD tu apparaît dans ma fic X3 ) Fujiyami et Toi ? »

« Euh... N-Naruko Uzunami ! »

« Tu viens de Konoha ? »

« O-Oui ! »

« Tu sais quoi ? Je t'invite à tirer un coup chez moi ça te dis ? »

Naruto se défit de son idée. Il n'était qu'un salop, et un enfoiré de première classe. Derrière, on pouvait apercevoir Kakashi faire des signes. Non ! Pas pour un Jutsu,mais le langage des signes ! Entre autre : « Ne te sauve pas et accepte ! » Naruto était de plus en plus septique.

« Alors ? »

« P-Pourquoi pas ? / Humiliation... Humiliation... Humiliation... / »

« Hum Hum... Tu vas me plaire... »

« … / Retenez moi ou je fais un malheur / »

Sasuke ne put retenir un rictus hilare, faute de ne pas pouvoir exploser de rire. Et pourtant, allez savoir pourquoi, voir Naruto si proche d'un gars comme ça le mettait en colère. Kakashi, qui était loin d'être aussi idiot qu'un pied, l'avait remarqué.

« Tout va bien, Sasuke ? »

« Hn... »

Tout le long du chemin, le dit « Kinkiyo » ne faisait que mettre la main aux fesses du jeune blond, fou de rage.

« Dit moi... Naruko c'est bien ça ? »

« O-Oui ? »

« T'es amis... Compte nous suivre longtemps ? »

« uh ? »

Kakashi jura sous son masque. Ils descendirent tout les deux, Kunai et Kusanagi en main. Naruto commença à paniquer. Ils n'étaient plus seul. Deux filles, d'à peu près le même age que L'uchiha, et L'uzumaki. Elles étaient arrivé là comme ça, comme le vent souffle. L'une avait le tint bronzé avec de long cheveux blanc et des yeux rouges comme le sang, avec un regard qui glacerai le sang de n'importe qui même un Uchiha. Elle possédait 2 faux d'un tranchant extrême et un bandeau de ninja sans aucun symbole. L'autre avait les cheveux court, ébouriffé sur la nuque avec le tint pâle qui contrastait avec la couleur encre de ses cheveux et ses yeux nuit. Au contraire de la première celle ci portait une massue immense, à se demander comment elle faisait pour la porter.

La jeune fille au yeux de sang prit la parole :

« Kinkiyo, part avec LE gamin JE m'occupe d'eux... »

« … / Le gamin vous enc*** / »

« Mais, Ray ! Pourquoi tu serais la seul à t'amuser ! C'est pas juste ! »

« Parce que le patron veux que tu garde un œil sur Kin-chan... »

« OK Chef... »

D'accord la première s'appelle Ray. Naruto se demandait comment il allait faire. De une, parce que pour s'assurer qu'il n'utilise aucun Jutsu, Kakashi avait posé un sceau sur ses poignets. Quel veine.

POV Naruto

Merde, Merde Merde et RE MERDE ! J'en ai marre ! C'est toujours pour ma pomme ! [ Naruto ! Les lecteurs sont là ! ] RAAHH ! [ Calme toi et lis le scripte ! Page 6 !] Pff... Alors...

Hum Hum ! [ Ça deviens long ! ] Je me sens soulevé dans les airs, et allez savoir pourquoi la première chose qui me viens à l'esprit c'est...

« Sasuke ! »

… Je suis au fond du trou là. Je suis déjà en train de me faire enlever par un enfoiré en manque. Je suis maudit, c'est ça ! Maudit... On me pose un tissue enduit de produit, que je suppose, ne suis pas censé respirer. Et pourtant, ça sent si bon, que je peu pas m'en empêcher. C'est... Si... do...u...x... * Sombre *

FIN POV Naruto

Ils partirent emportant avec eux Naruto, inconscient. Ses dernière paroles qui était encore audible pour une personne :

« A...ide... Moi... Sa...su...ke... »

A SUIVRE !


End file.
